Tatsuya Himuro
|kanji = 氷室 辰也 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs) |birthday = October 30th, Scorpio |blood type = A |team = Yōsen |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Mirage Shot Perfect Fakes |anime voice = Kishō Taniyama Sayori Ishizuka (child) |first appearance manga = Chapter 75 |first appearance anime = Episode 26 }} Tatsuya Himuro (氷室 辰也 Himuro Tatsuya) is Yōsen's shooting guard. He was Kagami's brother figure back in the States. Appearance Himuro has slick, black hair that covers his left eye. He has a beauty mark under his right eye. Like Kagami, he wears a ring around his neck with a necklace. He wears the Yōsen jersey with the number 12. Personality Himuro first appears to be a cool, composed young man with a mature personality. Even as a child he was already very collected and together. He is also kind and courteous to other people, with the manner of a gentleman. His teammates state that he gets a lot of love letters from girls. He is good at making friends and being social, and he is one of the few people who can control Murasakibara when he gets out of hand. He is full of fighting spirit and looks for a good fight in terms of basketball. He doesn't show these emotions very often and gets said that he wears a poker face. He denies this and believes that he just expresses his emotions in his own way.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76 page 1 On the flip side, he can be very manipulative and tricky. As Kagami once stated: "Tatsuya looks like the serious type, but he sometimes spares no tricks to achieve his goals as well!". Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78 page 11 Himuro displays the same arrogance as the Generation of Miracles and dislikes the fact that despite being the one who introduced Kagami to basketball, he himself is not 'gifted' like Kagami. He is envious of people like Murasakibara and Kagami because of their talent. He also dislikes it when Alex treats him like a kid, stating that he is now stronger than her. He also hates it when he is looked down upon. When Murasakibara decides that their game against Seirin is a pain and decides to sit out, Himuro punches him and breaks down in tears, stating that it drives him crazy when people with capabilities don't fully use them. History The Japanese Himuro was staying in America for unknown reasons and has been there for some time when Kagami moved there. When Kagami had a hard time making friends, Himuro approached him and invited him to play street ball together. Kagami admired Himuro's talent and Himuro taught Kagami how to play basketball. He also told Kagami that making friends comes by showing who he really is. As Kagami grew stronger in basketball, he made more and more friends, with the help of Himuro. His admiration towards Himuro also grew and he saw Himuro as a big brother. To seal their brothership, Himuro bought two matching rings and gave one to Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 9 Three years later, Himuro graduated and as a result, both he and Kagami lost each other out of sight. They reunited when they were about to play each other in a street ball game, facing each other in different teams. They agree to not hold back and Kagami eventually wins for the first time against his brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 12 After that, they played every week and they each lost and won the same amount. After 98 games, Himuro told Kagami that if he lost the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Himuro accidentally got his wrist injured. Himuro shot and missed and as a result, Kagami ran for the fast break. He went up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and missed on purpose. This in turn angers Himuro and he ended up punching Kagami. He told him that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He said to treat the previous game as a draw, as the game never ended after Kagami had missed on purpose. Himuro told that if Kagami loses the next time, he will have to pretend that they never were friends. But before they had a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, with Himuro not able to see him again, until they met in Japan after two long years.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 18 During this time, Himuro continued his training with Alexandra and drastically improved his street ball skills. His talent soon became similar to those of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 19 It wasn't enough however, as Alex still chose Kagami over Himuro as her best pupil, which was met with tears and frustration for him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 2 Story Pre-Winter Cup Himuro is first seen in the streetball tournament. He alone defeated Seihō with 32 – 51 and meets Kagami and the rest of Seirin when the match is over. Himuro addresses Kagami as Taiga and says that he didn't expect to see him there. Kagami asks if he's still unemotional and Himuro replies that he just expresses his emotions in his way. Kiyoshi then asks who Himuro exactly is and Himuro answers that he is sort of Kagami's big brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 2 Kagami recalls and tells their mutual past in the States and when he's finished, Himuro says that they can finally have their final match now. As the match is about to begin, Murasakibara appears, stating that Yōsen's players can't play in unofficial tournaments, but participates in the match due to Kagami's provocations. After Kiyoshi scores the first points, Himuro establishes the roles of the team with Murasakibara in defense and himself in offense. He then makes the first basket of the team with a slow motion shot. The rain interrupts their game, and Himuro declares that they will settle this later. As a gift to their reunion, he shows a shooting technique Kagami has never seen before, which manages to pass through his block despite his perfect timing. Himuro then bids his farewell. Winter Cup Round 1 Himuro, along with the rest of the Yōsen High team, is seen watching Seirin's match against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Round 2 & 3 Himuro and his team manage to pass the second and third round without even conceding a single point. On their way to the hotel, Himuro encounters Alexandra Garcia, surprised that she is in Japan. She tried to kiss him but he stops her, saying that kissing is too showy in Japan. Going outside, Alex states that she came to Japan to teach Kagami what she wasn't able to in America, but that she will cheer for both her disciples for their upcoming match. Annoyed, Himuro tells Alex to stop treating him like a child. He says that he sees Kagami as nothing more than an enemy and that he is now stronger than her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 15 Quarters-Finals Yōsen has to play against Seirin and right before the beginning, Kagami tells Himuro he didn't want their relationship to end in America, but he won't hold back for this match. Himuro is relieved and he'll give his all too. The tip-off is given and Murasakibara already commits a foul by grabbing the ball too early, Himuro tells him to be careful next time. Through the first quarter, Himuro's team benefits from Murasakibara's defense with their 2-3 formation. Before its end, Himuro tries to score but Kagami manages to touch the ball. His teammates Okamura and Wei Liu lose the rebound duel to Kiyoshi as the quarter finished at 18-0 in Yōsen's favor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 14 As the second quarter begins, Himuro is amazed by the new technique of Kuroko. His team then couldn't stop Seirin's attacks and ends the 2nd quarter at 27-18 for Yōsen. At the halftime break, Yōsen coach Masako Araki predicts Himuro will face Kagami. He is delighted, while his ring lies in the locker room.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 150, page 14 The third quarter begins and Himuro receives the ball. His opponent being Kagami, he tells him they can go all out now. Himuro is glad and says he'll win. He commences his move by faking a shot, fooling Kagami. Hyūga catches up with him as Himuro is sandwiched with Kagami behind him. But he shoots, with a smooth transition between the stop and the jump shoot, which let his opponents speechless. In a one-on-one with Kagami again, he remembers a conversation he had with Murasakibara. Himuro explained to Murasakibara that he wanted to stop being brother with Kagami. While Himuro began to see Kagami as a rival, their brotherhood was unconsciously holding him back too. Himuro said that he was determined to crush Kagami at his full power. Back to the present, Himuro gloomily asks if Kagami still sees him as a big brother. He then scores with the same shot he has used back at the Streetball tournament to bypass Kagami's block: Mirage Shot. After that, Himuro declares to Kagami that they are enemies and that he has to confront him like he want to kill him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 20 To Himuro's disappointment, Kagami is briefly subbed and soon makes his entrance again after a time-out. Kagami then tells Himuro that's he is done with his poor playing. The match restarts and Himuro faces Kagami in a relaxed-form. Himuro responds by performing two consecutive fakes to distance himself from Kagami but he succeeds to push the ball away and declares to Himuro that the real battle starts now. In a counterattacks, Himuro goes against Kagami and uses his signature shot again. Kagami, who slipped because of the sweat, jumps late to block the shot but surprisingly touches the ball. Himuro watches skeptical.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 154, page 20 With Murasakibara in offense, Himuro and his team-mates are impressed and relieved to be on his side, especially when he broke the basketball hoop. At one point, he tells Murasakibara to cover the basketball rim instead of trying to reach the ball to stop Kuroko's Phantom Shot. Himuro describes that this technique may have a high trajectory and works differently than his Mirage Shot. Thus, Kuroko wouldn't be able to score but to his surprise, his shot was actually an alley-oop with Kagami who dunked it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 158, page 13 Seirin then uses their new defensive formation which put Yōsen on their knees through Kuroko's steals. The whistle marks the end of the third quarter at 47-43 for Himuro's team. Araki however has a plan: the team will use Himuro, one of Yōsen's double ace, to pierce Seirin's defense with dribbling. When he returned on the pitch, Kagami tells him he won't go easy for the last quarter, to which Himuro responds that they will settle this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 160, page 10 The match goes for its final quarter and Seirin uses the same defense formation of Yōsen, with Kagami covering the center himself. Soon after, he is in a one-on-one with Kagami, while all of his team-mates are going forward. Himuro pulls two fakes to break through but almost got the ball stolen by Kuroko. Kagami at the center of their defense formation again, Himuro thinks to himself that Kagami is overdoing it as usual but can't stand his bravery, he goes mad as he feels he is been looked down upon. Kagami's defense being full of flaws, he decides to teach him a lesson. He drives past Hyūga, ignoring Fukui's call, and prepares his Mirage Shot in front of Kagami. Kagami, who knows the trick, delays his jump for the second shot. But Himuro knows that he knows and releases the ball on the first shot. He explains that he can shot it depending on his opponent's jump, and proudly declares that the Mirage Shot is invincible.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 10 Seirin's defense is ineffective as Yōsen begins to widen the gap at 58-49. After Seirin's time-out, Himuro is being triple-team. Later, Murasakibara decides to finish off their opponents but his dunk is blocked by Kagami. To Himuro's amazement, Kagami has entered the Zone. In a counterattack, Himuro effortlessly pass through the triple team and faces Kagami. He uses his Mirage Shot and Kagami jumps for the first release. However, he leaps so high that even the second release of the Mirage Shot is not enough to make it through. Himuro is dismayed by his performance, and suddenly remembers why Alex chose Kagami instead of him. Seirin quickly reduce the score and in a counter-offensive, Kagami makes a Himuro-feint style to drive past Himuro himself and finishes with a lane up. Yōsen still leads at 64-60. Yōsen calls for a time-out. To his team-mates and coach's irritation, Murasakibara wants to be subbed; he gives up against Kagami. Himuro decides to put him in his place by punching him, yelling that the match is not over. However, Murasakibara isn't moved at all, stating that Himuro has less of a chance than him and asks Himuro if he knows what that difference in talent means. Himuro is hurt by Murasakibara's words, but he understands that because he tells him, tearfully that he has always been jealous of Kagami's talent. Even so, he can't stand someone who has what he craves for throwing a match like that. Murasakibara is touched by his words, that he thinks so annoying that it is "awesome". He changes his mind and will stay for the last three minutes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 18 Himuro and his team return on the pitch, looking very determined. He takes advantages of Okamura's screen to get rid off two of his opponent and fakes a shot to pass Kuroko. Himuro then faces Kagami and jumps for a shoot. Knowing that his shot is useless, he admits to Kagami that he is amazing and that it is okay if he loses, which surprises him. But he adds that his team will be the one who will win. He passes the ball to Murasakibara who passes it again to Himuro to evade Kagami. Himuro then scores it. During two minutes, Yōsen's team relies on team-play to keep the gap from shrinking at 72-66 in their favor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 166, page 16 Himuro later witnesses Kiyoshi's entrance, and comments that he lives up to his nickname after being broken by Murasakibara. During offense, Himuro fakes a shot to pass to Murasakibara, the latter doing the same for Himuro to avoid Kagami. His opponent being Kiyoshi, he states that nobody but Kagami can stop his Mirage Shot. As he is preparing, Himuro read through Kiyoshi's feint-jump and decides to release it the second time. However, Himuro is told by Kiyoshi that he deliberately lost the duel to force him to shot at the second release. Hyūga then steps in to block the Mirage Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 167, page 13 In Seirin's next counter-offensive, they managed to close the gap at one point. Being pressured, Liu and Okamura still succeed to bring the ball to Himuro. Himuro then fakes a turn-around to shrug off Hyūga and Kagami via a shot to a pass for Murasakibara. The latter is caught up by Kagami, but Himuro tells Murasakibara to not pass anymore and to end it himself. Murasakibara's Thor Hammer being blocked, Himuro then witnesses for the first time Kagami's Meteor Jam. However, he quickly restarts the game and passes the ball to Murasakibara, who was already running towards Seirin's hoop. Nevertheless, his team-mate can no longer jump, to which Himuro blames on Murasakibara's constant jumps to block Kiyoshi. To his surprise, Kuroko is there to block Murasakibara, ending the match for Yōsen's loss.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 168, page 18 Disappointed by his defeat, Himuro tells Kagami that he won't call himself his brother anymore as a part of the promise. Himuro then says to Murasakibara that they'll win next time but he responds that he'll quit basketball. Himuro smiles, not convinced by Murasakibara's claim. ]] Himuro goes outside and is spoken by Alex. She tells him that it was a close match, to which he agrees and apologizes for his past behavior to her. Alex responds that it was not a big deal and that the match was worth-coming to Japan. Their conversation is interrupted by a stranger who asks Himuro if he was the one who played the match. He then mocked him, telling him he looks like a looser up close. However, an annoyed Alex intervenes but the stranger begins to flirt with her. Himuro then puts a hand on his shoulder, saying to stop and that he has to speak to him. The stranger then punches him out of nowhere, to which Himuro barely manages to evade as he's being slightly scratched at the forehead. His opponent is surprised that Himuro is used to fight but retaliate with a kick to his stomach.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 11 Kagami then arrives, shouting at the stranger to release Alex. However, Alex kicks him and he has to release her in order to evade it. Kagami is then ready to throw himself at him but Himuro stops him as he'll get disqualified if he starts a fight. He then explains what happened before he arrived. A basketball is suddenly threw to the stranger by Kise. He then introduces the stranger as Shōgo Haizaki. After their meeting, Himuro asks Kagami if he had come for something. However Kagami drops it and he says to him that he'll tell him next time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 18 Semi-Finals Himuro drags a reluctant Murasakibara to watch the match between Rakuzan and Shūtoku. Himuro asks Murasakibara who of Midorima or Akashi will win, but he says he can't picture Akashi losing. After the match, Himuro acknowledges the power of the Emperor Eye, the three Uncrowned Kings and the leadership of the captain Seijūrō Akashi. But as the same time, he wonders if this was the true strength of Rakuzan and think that there is something amiss. He concludes by thinking that their team has infinite potential. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 12 Finals The afternoon before the finals, Himuro is called out of the blue by Kagami, to talk about what they couldn't because of Haizaki. He tells that he's sorry about what happened to America and he wants them to become brothers again. Himuro cuts him off. He says he is the one who should asks forgiveness and apologizes to Kagami, as he desires them to be playing again as enemies and brothers. He understood he was the one at fault by talking to Alex that night, even if he didn't want to hear it. Himuro apologizes again as he was selfish and caused him a lot of pain. He'll be there to cheer on him in the finals to see Kagami become the N°1 player. He leaves a pleased Kagami. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 14 Himuro arrives much later than his team-mates to the stadium. During the match-up opposing the "Iron Heart" and the "Herculean Strength", he doesn't agree with the latter way of thinking about strength and technique. But later, Himuro is astonished by the incredible power of Rakuzan's center. Even if Himuro has mocked Nebuya, he wonders if anyone could beat him in strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 244, page 12 Skill He is the one who taught Kagami how to play basketball, and it was revealed he has a perfect shooting form.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 8 According to Kuroko, he is on par with the Generation of MiraclesKuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 14. Even Aomine could also tell in one glance that he is a quality player, which is notable coming from him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 3 He is, together with Murasakibara, the "double Ace" of Yōsen's team. However, Aomine commented that no matter how good he is, he can only be considered as the best an ordinary man can be, not a "Prodigy" at the level of Generation of Miracles. Kise also said that he is still not skillful enough to enter the "Zone". Fakes After been taught directly by an ex-WNBA player and train for several years polishing his abilities, Himuro has the ability to create fakes at a pro-level. Himuro can make a fake shot at a level that Kagami and even Aomine fell for it. His agility is so impressive that he can make consecutive fakes (a fake shot, fake to the right and the fake to left) leaving a triple team guard and also everyone in the stadium confused in trying to guess what was real and what wasn't. His knowledge has even help him to see through Kiyoshi's fake jump. Mirage Shot Himuro1.png|Mirage Shot explained Himuro3.png|Effect of the shot Himuro also possesses a strange jump-shot, where he easily avoids Kagami's block. The secret behind the shot was explained by Kagami. In reality, Himuro throws the ball in the air twice: #Before the ball reaches the maximum point he throws it above, #Then he grabs it and throws it again. To a regular player, this would look like a simple 2 point shot, but with his perfect fakes, everything looks so real, the 1st shot creates a shadow and hides the other. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 5 The shot creates a short timespan between the seen shot and the moment it actually releases. The blocker, often Kagami, tries to block the "first" shot and jumps with that timing. Himuro sets them off by shooting way later. Kiyoshi commented that it's obvious that he has been training on this for several years. The true advantage of the Mirage Shot is that even when the opponent player knows how it works, he still can't stop it. Jumping later with the goal of blocking the real shot is useless, as Himuro can see that, adapt and shoot a regular jump shot, to which the blocker will be too late for. If the blocker figures this out and jumps with a normal timing, he can use his Mirage Shot and evade the block. A seen method to counter this, is having two players block him, one who jumps at the proper timing and another who waits, jumps later and cover the second Mirage Shot. Another method is to simply cover both Mirage Shot in one jump, which is difficult because of the player has to leap very high. Relationships Taiga Kagami Himuro's younger brother. Though not blood-related the two of them were and are now again close as real siblings. Himuro taught and introduced Kagami to basketball. The ring on their necks are their proof of brotherhood. Even so, Himuro felt extreme jealousy towards Kagami and his talent. Resulting in the rivalry they still have now. Himuro claims to love basketball more than Kagami. Alexandra Garcia Himuro's teacher and instructor. She taught Himuro his NBA-like faking and thinks of him as her own child. Himuro dislikes that and claims to be stronger than her. She is also the one who helped the two siblings reconcile. Atsushi Murasakibara His fellow Yōsen teammate. The two of them are dubbed "Yōsen's double Ace". Himuro seems to be Murasakibara's babysitter within the team and the only one the Miracle listens to besides the coach. Quotes * "Keep a hot heart and a cool head, think before you act, and never give up." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 7 * "You and I are enemies right now. Come at me like you want to kill me." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 20 * "No one can touch the Mirage Shot." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 10 * "Why ? I started playing basketball first. I love basketball more. WHY ISN'T IT ME ? WHY HIM ?" (to Alexandra Garcia)Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 2 * "Let me see you become the No. 1 player. Bro." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 14 Trivia *He ranked 17th on the second character poll, with 267 votes. *While Kagami's name is associated with the "tiger", Himuro's name means "dragon". In Chinese mythology, the Azure Dragon of the East and the White Tiger of the West are eternal rivals. This rivalry is further expressed in their surnames: "Hi" means "ice" while "Ka" translates as "fire". These elements, however, does not match the ones represented by the mythological creatures (where metal belongs to the Tiger and wood belongs to the Dragon). *In the second ending sequence of the anime; Himuro's shadow is seen along with his ring-necklace, while he is with Kagami in the USA. This was before Himuro debuted. *According to the ''CHARACTERS BIBLE'': **His motto is "Don’t expect life to be fair". **His favorite food is pickles. **His hobby is playing billiards. **His specialty is juggling. *Himuro is extremely popular with girls. In the manga it has been mentioned jealously by his teammates that he often receives love letters.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 In ''Replace III'', Himuro was fought over by two kindergarten girls, both of which wanted to play house with him as their husband/boyfriend. It was also mentioned that he received a love letter from a cleaning lady from their school. Fukui comments of how Himuro's appeal was a little too universal (in other words, he seems to attract all ages). References Navigation pl:Tatsuya Himuro Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:SG